The gums of this invention are all known to be useful in stabilizing mild products which contain milk solids, fat, sugar, and water in various amounts. They are also used in various combinations. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,389, Dec. 7, 1976, which teaches combinations of (1) carageenan with guar and locust bean gum, (2) xanthan gum, locust bean gum and guar gum, and (3) guar gum and xanthan gum in the ratio 99-90:1-10.